Hino ao Amor
by Tarah Draconiger
Summary: Um tour pelos sentimentos de Hermione em sua perda , seu amor que se foi na guerra. O futuro é incerto, e traz esperanças. Hermione e Severus vivem um Hino ao amor. Minha 1 fic, adoraria receber críticas e dicas. vlw!


**Hino ao amor**

**Shipper:** SS/HG

**Autora:** Tarah Draconiger

**Classificação:** livre

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter e o mundo envolvido não são criações minhas e sim da J. Killer Rowling. Estou escrevendo o meu próprio mundo fantástico, mas enquanto eu não lanço ou tenho a chance de ficar famosa, a gente brinca um pouco com esses aqui mesmo. Quem mandou fazer um Mestre de Poções tão sexy e charmoso?!

**Sinopse:** Esta Fic foi escrita para a Dinha Prince no amigo secreto de aniversario de 2010 do nosso saboroso Mestre de Poções na comunidade do Orkupt, Minhas fanfics Severus Snape. Minha 1° Fic, super melosa, chororo...É uma short, mas contém em resumo o 5° ano de Hermione até depois da guerra. Por favor, almejo comentários e principalmente críticas construtivas, pois sou nova no ramo de Fics, e espero melhorar e evidenciar meu estilo de escrita que ainda não foi bem colocado em prática. SongFic baseada na música Hino ao amor, versão em português na vaoz da diva Maysa.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Há um bom tempo ela guardava aquele sentimento, convivia com ele, sofria por ele. Nada podia ser mais triste que gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido, gostar não, amar, amar loucamente, pois só poderia ser isso que arrebatava seu coração como a ponta de uma flecha em chamas cravadas em seu peito, a revolução de sentimentos que era despertado nela todas as vezes que aqueles olhos tão profundos vinham de encontro aos seus. Logo Hermione descobriria que existe sim algo mais triste que um sentimento não correspondido, mais triste que isso era ser separado de sua paixão. Com o tempo, Severus e Hermione descobriram que o sentimento que os afligia era recíproco, mesmo às escondidas, alimentavam o ardor tão bem vindo que sentiam em seu peito.

Em um final de tarde de sábado, como já era de costume Hermione despediu-se de seus amigos, ninguém perguntava aonde ela iria, era óbvio que como em todos os sábados ela iria se trancar em algum lugar e fazer seus trabalhos que deveria entregar daqui a um mês. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que essa rotina havia mudado há um ano, no seu 5° ano, na mansão Black.

Hermione marchava em direção às masmorras e logo deu de frente a uma porta antiga, mas bem trabalhada com pequenos detalhes de pequenas cobrinhas entrelaçadas. Não precisou bater, lá já havia um feitiço pronto a reconhecê-la.

- Severus, você está aí? Eu ... - Mal começara a falar e foi interrompida pela sensação de uma respiração quente e luxuosa em seu pescoço. Mãos seguravam seus quadris e um corpo grande encaixava-se perfeitamente atrás de si.

- sshh ...sinto a sua falta – uma voz baixa e rouca sussurrava em seu ouvido – quero senti-la mais um pouco, você não sabe como me deixa louco esperando que eu possa te tocar, sabe-tudo provocadora – agora a boca de Severus falava alternadamente entre beijos em seu pescoço e nuca.

- Eu também não agüento mais ser sua aluna morcegão provocador – e virou a cabeça segurando a dele em um ângulo que pudessem tocar seus lábios com ela de costas para ele. – Então ela se virou ficando de frente para ele, olhando dentro daqueles indecifráveis túneis negros que eram os olhos do agora Mestre de DCAT.

- Sev... – um olhar de preocupação de Hermione atingiu Severus em cheio – a marca, a marca apareceu no céu, algo muito ruim acontecerá, não preciso nem ter visto ela para saber que algo que pode nos separar está por vir.

Ele levou suas mãos ao rosto da jovem e num sussurro, em um tom que mostrava claramente seu sofrimento quanto ao aviso dela – Não, em momento algum quero que se desespere, sabíamos dos riscos quando aceitamos nossos destinos juntos, fiz coisas horríveis em meu passado e enquanto esta guerra não terminar, farei outras mais. Esta é minha sina. Nunca quis que você passa-se por isso, me perdoe... – ele a beijou apaixonadamente até precisarem sentir o ar frio novamente em seus pulmões – Hoje algo ruim irá acontecer, não podemos fazer nada para que não aconteça, será decisivo e não pode esperar, só peço que confie em mim.

Ela o encarou novamente deixando ele com medo de uma resposta negativa. Severus Snape, o temido mestre agora, perto da mulher que descobriu o que é amar novamente e ser amado, parecia algo que nunca pareceu, um ser frágil.

Uma solitária lágrima rolou no pequeno e delicado rosto – Severus, não importa o que aconteça, antes quero ser sua definitivamente. – e falando isso se desvencilhou dele e começou a abrir a pequena camisa branca que vestia com as cores da Grifinória. Severus não acreditou no que ouvia, finalmente iria ter sua precisosa jóia por inteiro, mas logo bateu o pensamento de que aquela muito provavelmente seria a 1° e última vez deles juntos dessa maneira. Ele não deixaria nada acontecer com ela, tentaria sobreviver por ela, mas suas chances seriam nulas, ele só esperava que ela não o odiasse depois do que viria a fazer hoje.

- Você não me deseja? – ela disse num muxoxo percebendo a hesitação dele

- Não! É o que eu mais desejo nesse mundo! Não tenho dúvidas, Hermione, você me enlouquece, quando estou com você sou outro completamente diferente, você transformou o homem que definhava em pedra em um homem que tem medo de perder felicidade que nunca sonhou antes! – e a agarrou com fervor beijando-a como se nunca mais fosse beijá-la novamente.

Hermione não teve nem tempo de assimilar tudo que ele disse, um simples "eu te amo" já bastaria pensou ela emocionada. A respiração daquele homem descompaçada e forte a inebriava, estava nos braços de um homem, não um garoto. Podia conversar e partilhar seus interesses com ele, se sentir desejada e perceber que estava fazendo a diferença para o homem que agora demonstrava ser ardente, e acima de tudo, ele a fazia sentir-se mulher. Não podia pensar em perdê-lo, justo agora, depois da conquista de seu coração, ele, um homem tão difícil e amargurado.

Os corpos colados, as respirações aceleradas, as carícias... Tudo fora daqueles aposentos não existia mais para os dois amantes. Nada agora, nem a guerra, nem o que os amigos poderiam pensar, nada poderia atrapalhar a luxúria e beleza do momento.

Se o azul do céu escurecer  
E a alegria na terra fenecer,  
Não importa, querido,  
Viverei do nosso amor!  
Se tu és o sonho dos dias meus,  
Se os meus beijos sempre foram teus,  
Não importa, querido,  
O amargor das dores desta vida!  
Um punhado de estrelas  
no infinito irei buscar  
E a teus pés esparramar,  
Não importa os amigos,  
risos, crenças e castigos,  
Quero apenas te adorar!

Naquela noite Severus teve de fazer o que prometeu, seu maldito destino foi selado de vez, que futuro teria ele e Hermione agora? Era muito, apesar do amor de ambos, ele esperar que ela confiasse nele depois de ter matado Alvo. Sem dúvidas, Potter neste momento não seria quem mais o odiaria agora, ela devia estar se achando tola, traída e ingênua. Desejou ter sido covarde e ter fugido com ela. Sem dúvida ela não aprovaria. Engoliu em seco e seguiu seu caminho, ao lado do Lord da Trevas. Agora que estava feito, deveria fazer de tudo para garantir o futuro de Hermione, mesmo que sem ele.

Hermione se sentia uma traidora com seus amigos, uma idiota ignorante e ingênua. A voz rouca pedindo que cofiasse nele ainda rondava sua cabeça, ainda sentia um fio de esperança de que tudo aquilo pudesse ser um plano. Não, não deixaria seu amor morrer e ser em vão apegou-se ao último fio de esperança e decidiu acreditar no seu amor, no seu antigo mestre de poções. Sabia que ninguém daria ouvidos a ela, Harry agora se preocupava mais em se vingar de Snape do que em acabar com Voldmort. Decidiu manter a cabeça fria e sobreviver, para quem sabe, depois do fim de tudo aquilo se ver ao lado daquele que ainda julgava a possibilidade de ser inocente.

Era o fim, apesar da tristeza da perda de pessoas queridas, ninguém mais podia segurar a alegria ao imaginar que agora não precisavam viver com medo. Hermione, agora estava aflita, não encontrava aquele que se apoderou de seus sonhos. Severus não estava em parte alguma! Harry contou a todos o que aconteceu, das lembranças de Snape. Ela quase não conteve as lágrimas, seus amigos estranharam, seu coração estava certo afinal! Severus era inocente! Onde ele estava? Queria finalmente ser feliz, não se importava com os futuros comentários maldosos sobre seu relacionamento. Então veio a bomba.

- Mas e onde ele foi? Onde ele está Harry? – perguntava uma Minerva atônita

- Ele não sobreviveu, Nagini o matou, Voldmort achou que matando Snape, ele teria total controle da varinha das varinhas. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, agora penso que nem tive tempo para raciocinar e lhe pedir perdão... Mione?! Volte!

Era a deixa, ela não conseguiu ficar mai nenhum minuto, saiu correndo para onde quer que fosse, não poderia mais agüentar esse sofrimento, precisava botar para fora, não queria uma platéia.

Se o destino, então, nos separar,  
Se distante a morte te encontrar,  
Não importa, querido,  
Porque eu morrerei também!  
Um punhado de estrelas  
no infinito irei buscar  
E a teus pés esparramar!  
Não importa os amigos  
Risos, crenças e castigos,  
Quero apenas te adorar!  
Quando, enfim, a vida terminar  
E dos sonhos nada mais restar,  
Num milagre supremo,  
Deus fará no céu te encontrar!

O corpo não foi encontrado, ninguém soube dizer o que aconteceu. A única explicação que encontraram foi de que provavelmente algum comensal sobrevivente decidiu-se vingar do corpo de seu traidor. Hermione parecia inconsolável, nem Minerva, nem Harry ou até mesmo Ron atreveu-se perguntar o porquê de tamanha desolação, já estava bem clara a situação, a vida e sentimentos de Hermione Granger já não era mais segredo para ninguém. Estava agora no cemitério, hoje havia sido o dia de enterrar os mortos, mas Hermione não pôde ter nem ao menos o corpo do amado para enterrar. Estava no ponto em que já estava pensando que não valeria mais viver, tudo o que deveria ser feito já foi, Harry vivia, Voldmort morreu, o futuro estava garantido, mas o seu se foi, junto a Severus, viver já não era mais necessário. Estava agora de frente para o Memorial dedicado a Snape. Sentiu que se devia morrer e se encontrar com ele, deveria ser ali. O que Severus pensaria de atitude tão covarde e mesquinha? Tirar a própria vida...

Severus recuperou-se, tomou coragem de revê-la novamente, não sabia como ela reagiria, o que importava agora era estar novamente junto de sua pequena. A viu em frente a um memorial sabia que a despedida dos mortos seria lá, tinha certeza que a encontraria. Parecia desconsolada... Estaria ela chorando por ele? Ele desejava com todo o coração que ela o aceitasse de volta. Chegou mansinho atrás dela, seus passos ecoando na manhã de inverno gelado, a neve farfalhando em seu rosto, a cicatriz em seu pescoço pulsando junto à veia bombeada por um coração aflito que aprendeu a bater novamente, por ela, somente por e para ela, sua pequena.

- Hermione...

Ela se virou rapidamente, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abertos como nunca estiveram antes.

- Minha pequena, estou aqui, sou eu! Você me perdoa? Eu sobrevivi, se você ainda me quiser estou disposto a passar o resto de meus dias com você! Seja minha novamente Hermione! – Ele disse tão depressa que nem consegui respirar direito, soltando o ar preso no final. Hermione estava pasma, era como se um fantasma estivesse na sua frente.

- Co co como?! – sua voz estava presa – Você?! vivo?! Como?! – ela se atirou nos braços dele, em pedaços, sua alma ferida reclamando pela quentura do abraço de Severus.

- Minha lealdade serviu de algo afinal... – ele deu um leve e sincero sorriso - Fawkes me achou, me sentiu, trouxe de volta o fio de vida que quase não me restou mais. Ela veio a meu encontro, não só porque estava sendo leal a Dumbledore, ela veio porque sentiu o nosso amor clamar. Isso é eterno, agora realmente entendo tudo o que perdi antes de me dar conta de você. – colou sua mão ao rosto da moça fazendo com que ela olha-se no fundo de seus olhos – Fui curado pelas tão raras lágrimas dela, e isso deve ter um propósito – e se ajoelhou na neve branca e pura como o amor que sentia – Hermione quero que seja minha para sempre, Deus sabe o quanto, voltei por ti! Quero estar ao seu lado para sempre, me aceite, case-se comigo!

Ela não podia acreditar, era um milagre supremo, dos mais lindos e perturbadores. Jogou-se nos braços daquele homem.

- Severus, com você eu iria até o céu se preciso. Nunca mais me abandone, confio em você. Não agüentei sua ironia e sarcasmo tanto tempo para me ver livre de você agora! – disse sorrindo entre lágrimas.

- Nem eu agüentei uma sabe-tudo intragável para não poder viver com ela afinal de contas! – disse dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Severus Snape fazendo piadinha afinal, quem diria... hoh! – Mal terminara e Severus capturou seus lábios com sofreguidão. Aquele dia seria inesquecível, ou melhor, todos os dias que se seguiram seriam inesquecíveis, um verdadeiro hino ao amor.

* * *

Heyy!!! Espero que não tenha sido tão ruim assim! hsuahushausa

Enfim, não sou dada a finais tristes, mas quando estava escrevendo essa fic, pensei até em colocar uma cena de suicídio ou até morte natural no final, mas a presenteada queria final feliz, aí eu empolguei no açúcar! hsuahshau

**_Um link para quem quiser ouvir a música: (coloquem youtube antes do .com, o site não deixa publicar completo)  
_**

**_Versão em português na voz da Maysa_: ** .com/watch?v=rKdT5L9f0nI

**_Versão original na voz de Edith Piaf: _**.com/watch?v=S-uLWJWi0Mw

A letra em português foi modificada, mas acredito que a história também poderia ser escrita num final mais trágico nas duas versões. A Fic foi baseada na versão em português, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar de colocar a versão original em francês porque vale a pena.

O céu azul pode cair sobre nós  
E a terra também pode explodir  
Isso não importa, se você me ama  
Não me importo com o resto do mundo  
Enquanto o amor inundar minhas manhãs  
Enquanto meu corpo tremer sob o toque de suas mãos  
Esses problemas não importam  
Meu amor, desde que você me ame

Eu iria até o fim do mundo  
Eu pintaria meus cabelos loiros  
Eu iria até o outro lado da Lua  
Eu roubaria uma fortuna  
Se você me pedisse  
Eu renegaria meu país  
Renegaria meus amigos  
Se você me pedisse  
As pessoas podem até rir de mim  
Eu faria qualquer coisa  
Se você pedisse

E se algum dia a vida te separar de mim  
Se você morrer e for longe de mim  
Isso não importaria, se você me ama  
Por que,eu, também morreria  
Nós teremos a eternidade somente para nós  
Na grande imensidão azul  
No céu, não há mais problemas  
Meu amor, você acredita que nós nos amamos?  
Deus reune aqueles que se amam


End file.
